


鲜红的太阳

by free_tomato



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_tomato/pseuds/free_tomato
Summary: 1922年12月30日，联盟苏维埃第一次代表大会召开，会上通过了苏维埃社会主义共和国联盟的成立宣言和成立条约。会议结束后，伊万独自去见了因病未能出席的列宁，并与他谈论了苏联的未来。
Kudos: 9





	鲜红的太阳

伊万随着各苏维埃共和国的代表一起走出会场，迎面吹来的冷风让他仍沉浸在刚刚热烈气氛中的头脑清醒了不少。斯大林宣读宣言时的声音那么坚定，在场的每一位共产党人都深受感动——这一点他是最清楚的。在一致通过成立条约后，全体代表热烈鼓掌，伊万则趁机看了看在各自席位上的苏维埃共和国们：在上司身旁用力拍手的乌克兰（很明显她有些心不在焉）、坐在一起的南高加索各共和国（当注意到他的视线时，阿塞拜疆和亚美尼亚戳了戳面无表情的格鲁吉亚）、以及——一直把目光投向他这里的，他的妹妹，白俄罗斯。

想起白俄罗斯过分热情的视线，即使穿着足够厚的棉衣，伊万仍然忍不住打了个冷颤。娜塔莉亚坚强又勇敢，白俄罗斯红军作战时总是很出色，只有太黏他这一点令人头疼。他坐进车里，思绪随着晃动的车厢飘回几个月前。那时科巴（即斯大林）向委员会提交了他的“自治化”草案。但事实上，他第一次公开发表在民族问题上的意见要追溯到一年多以前[1]。这位格鲁吉亚人对社会民族主义深恶痛绝，却又在许多地方不自觉地表现出大俄罗斯人的特点……想到这里，他叹了一口气：格里沙那件事[2]的调查结果还没出来呢。真希望伊里奇不会在这个问题上花太多时间。

当他走进列宁的房间时，玛利亚刚好拿着纸笔离开，坐在椅子上的列宁见到伊万很是高兴，摸着怀里猫咪的皮毛请他坐下。  
“您的身体好些了吗？我听医生说，您威胁他们，倘若不让您口授日记您就拒绝治疗。”  
“几个月以来，我不能看报，不能谈政治，我竭力躲避桌上的每一片纸，因为我怕它是报纸，怕因此违反纪律。但政治家是没办法让自己停止思考的一种人，因此我只好用这样的方式进行斗争，”他眯着眼睛笑起来，但表情很快就转为忧虑，“您能来太好了，有一些问题使我很不安。”

伊万低着头，伸手去逗弄他怀里的猫咪。他明白列宁的意思，但他更担心列宁的病情，这次见面本就已经违背了医嘱，再谈太多政治只会令他的健康状况雪上加霜。  
“请您和我说说吧，今天的情况怎么样？不用担心，我清楚自己身体的情况。”  
“好吧，我来的时候就应该知道，既然您提出要见我，我们的话题就不可能不涉及政治。”伊万知道自己拗不过面前这一位，痛快地认输了，“联盟的第一次代表大会很顺利，只是……有一些苏维埃共和国明显更希望独立。我想，也许现在不是成立联盟的最好的时机。”  
“我和您想得一样。斯大林同志做事总是太急躁，在处理某些问题时，急躁往往会带来很坏的结果。这几天我反复在想，当初我应该更多地过问一下自治化的问题。我本想在十月或者十二月全会上，一定要好好谈一谈这个问题，但我这两次会议我都没能出席，因此这件事几乎完全绕过了我。我只是给斯大林同志的草案提过一些修改意见，又和捷尔任斯基同志谈过一次话，正是那次谈话坏了事……”

“您担心格鲁吉亚的同志遭到了不公正的对待吗？”  
“是的，我们的革命胜利不过才五年，这五年里我们有将近四年在打仗，最近才转到国内的建设上来。在国内战争时期，想要改造从旧制度那里继承下来的机关，是很困难的，这就导致我们的机关在一些问题上犯了和过去沙皇统治时相同的错误，比如脱离群众，再比如，对少数民族的压迫。在这些方面，我们做得还不够好，而在这样的基础上盖起来的新楼，也是不牢固的。”  
“但是，为了与敌人作斗争，我想我们还是应该联合起来。如果没有联合，国内战争的胜利恐怕会更加艰难，现在也不会有这么多苏维埃共和国。”  
“我们的确应当联合起来。但如今的这种‘自治化’是各共和国主动提出的吗？它是俄罗斯单方面提出来的，也就是说，这是俄罗斯的需要，对各共和国来说，‘自治化’之中没有任何真诚和符合实际的东西。联合应该以更平等的形式进行，我们不要有压迫的联合，布拉金斯基同志。以我们现在拥有的，从旧制度那里继承下来的机关，要实现民族平等是很困难的，而条约中所说的‘退出联盟的自由’也变成了一纸空文，因为那些被压迫的民族得不到保证这项自由的权力。”

“不是机关属于我们，而是我们属于机关。”伊万轻轻说出这句话，看到列宁眉间的褶皱稍微舒展了一些，“伊里奇，从另一个角度来看，成立一个统一的联盟也更有利于我们对现有的机关进行改造。既然战争已经结束，我们就可以放手去做这件事了。”  
“您说的没错，关于怎样更好地改善机关，几天前我口授了一封信。也许不久之后您就能看到。”他又露出伊万熟悉的那种亲切的笑容，“我想，在这个过程中，我们应该相信先进的工人的力量，青年工人是最可靠的。经过广大群众检验，我们一定能建成比旧制度更好的道路。”

伊万看着这位革命家，预感到那会是一场比国内战争更辛苦、更漫长的战争，也许要用上很多年才能实现部分胜利。在这个过程中，他必须时刻自我检讨，确保自己走在正确的道路上，即使这样，胜利的终点也是那么遥不可及。他太了解俄罗斯人了，“改善”正是在与俄罗斯的天性作斗争。俄罗斯人就要摆脱数个世纪以来的被动性，掌握自己的命运，背负起注定要背负的使命，在世界上发挥自己的作用……别尔嘉耶夫的文章应景地从记忆深处跳出来，如果不是猫叫声打断了他的思考，也许他还会继续走神下去。他定了定神，看到时钟的指针已经走过相当一段距离，又想起克拉梅尔医生生气的样子，没有再挑起新的话题。离开时，他走到房间门口，在手搭上门把后又回过头。

“我们的工作……消灭剥削、消灭阶级，以及英特纳雄耐尔，最终都会实现的，对吗？”  
“当然，虽然我和政治局的同志们等不到，但您一定能看到那一天的。”他微笑着回答。

伊万走在街上，细小的雪粒纷纷扬扬落下来。一队年轻人从他身边经过，他们正搭着彼此的肩膀，唱着国际歌。  
“一旦把他们消灭干净，鲜红的太阳照遍全球……”

鲜红的太阳！他想。鲜红的太阳带着火焰般的光芒升起来了！

————————  
[1]1921年2月10日，斯大林在《真理报》发表了名为《论党在民族问题方面的当前任务》  
[2]格里戈里·奥尔忠尼启则，1922年2月起任外高加索边疆区委书记，在格鲁吉亚党中央召开全会时，因对民族问题处理意见不同动手打人，受到列宁的批评。

*除最后一句，文中列宁的观点皆引自《列宁全集》


End file.
